oecakefandomcom-20200213-history
OE-Cake Wiki
OE-Cake! is a 2.5D fluids-based demonstration program for Prometech Software Inc's Octave Engine. In the program, which acts as a physics-based paint program, users can insert objects and see them interact under the laws of physics. It has an advanced fluid simulation, and support for things as gases, rigid objects or even elastic. With the escape-codes, users can also mix the properties of elements together. You can also add pictures to the simulation!!! Step 1: Download OE-Cake here. Step 2: Extract OE-Cake and run it. Step 3: Set desktop colours to 32 bit. (or it will go slow) ERRORS Error: "The application could not be started because it is not configured correctly. The problem may be solved by reinstalling the application." Solution: Install MS Visual C++ 2005 SP1 Redistributable Package. 32-Bit (x86) Here 64-Bit (x64) Here Error: "The application has requested to terminate in an unusual way." Solution: Install East Asian language pack (XP only, Vista supports it natively) Step 1: In the Start menu choose "Help and Support" Step 2: In the search box type "chinese" Step 3: Click on "Install East Asian language files" NEED EAST ASIAN LANGUAGE PACK FILES BUT CANT FIND YOUR WINDOWS CD? Just google "Files Necessary To Install East Asian Languages On Win"' Error: "Trial version expired" Solution: See this page Welcome to The wiki about OE-Cake that since July 2008 ; The Basics * The Manual to get you up to speed * Standard materials and their key combinations * Mix Mode for making your own * Download OE-Cake here * How to Fix "Trial Version Expired" ; Advanced OE-Cake * to find new stuff * Crafting Circles, to draw better * Linking Particles is the root of complex creations * Guns for a design challenge * }} ;Tuesday 8th of July :The OE-Cake Wiki has been created, and is ready to be edited by lots of people! ;Saturday 9th May 2009 :gdude2002 - Decided to help out with making this place work. Tried to get in contact with the owner. ;Monday 11th May 2009 :gdude2002 - Individual pages on each of the elements made. Now, I need to work on recipes. Anyone fancy helping out? ;Wednesday 13th May 2009 :Added loads of recipes that a friend on http://sandcastle.freeforums.org gave me. Added a page on the basics of OE-Cake. ;Thursday 9th of July :Added articles about OE-Cake's View modes. ;Thursday 23rd July :Around 114 Recipes so far. That's huge! ;Saturday 11th September :The OE-Cake wiki has reached 100 articles! : : :December 10th, 2015 :The wiki has had an extensive overhaul! Make it worth it by spreading the word of OE-Cake! If you really want to help out, post OE-Cake videos on Youtube and talk about it on social networking sites, so that OE-Cake doesn't become lost! How many people will even read this? I hope enough that we find at least a few willing to contribute to the wiki, OE-Cake has so much to find. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi.